A Golden Hawk: The REAL story of Kat Arigan
by EvilAngelSoldHerSoul
Summary: Everyone, faithful readers, this is about Kat Arigan, who becomes a Professor in Harry's 4th year. My OC is awesome, read and discover more about the Golden Hawk. Rated T in case of Naughty words!
1. Prologue: A Job Offer

**Read an Review! And Not TOO many flames Plz!**

**Prologue**

I was reading over a report one of the Junior Aurors had given me. My eyes flicked over the neat sentences, and I smiled. "This one's a pompous one" I muttered. I looked up from the report, and scanned my ever-messy desk. sighed, flicking my wand. The papers that were once sprawled across the desk were now neat and orderly. Sighing, I leant back into my chair. An owl flew into my office, and proffered it's leg. I took the letter, and frowned at the script.

_Katania Aurelia Lucilla Beatrice Carmen Deidre Katherine Carmella Arigan_

_Head of Auror training, and 4th in command Auror. Office 4 Misitry of Magic_

_Dear Ms Arigan_

_I write to ask if you would accept a position as a Professor of Modern Magical History, 1900-to present day. You may resign when you want to, but you would have to suspend your Job as an Auror. I understand if you choose to turn down my offer, but we could use your help. Please come ASAP, Professor Binns will take your class if you choose to remain a full-time Auror. _

_Regards,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwart_

I frowned and tossed the letter to the side. Return to a place filled with my memories? Not a chance Dumbledore. I looked through my cupboard for howler-charmed parchment, and instead I found a battered book. I took it out, and blew off the dust. "My Memories of Hogwarts "I read. I glanced at the photo,and saw my friends, the Marauders. And the girls they hung out with. I opened the book carefully, and saw a note on the flyleaf.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAT!!! Enjoy your 17th!

Love, the Marauders & Co

The rest of the parchment was filled with the names of my friends and their own birthday wishes. I flicked through the scrapbook, tears trickling down my face as I read the captions. It ended with a photo of all of us near the lake, Hogwarts in the background, boarding the train for the last time. A timeline of my years. I smiled through the tears, seeing my friends laugh and joke. "I'll do it, I'll take the job. You always said I'd be a good teacher" I whispered. I answered Dmbledore's letter, saying I would start the day after the Drawing of the Goblet. I notified my superiors, who let me off easy. I hadn't taken a holiday, or a sick day for 15 years. They were glad I was taking a break. Charmlocking my office, I walked out of the office. "For you Marauders" I whispered. A gust of cold wind blew past me, sending my hair into my face. And deep down, I knew that they were watching.


	2. Chapter 1: Class Starts

**Hey everyone! Read on to find out more about Kat.**

**CHAPTER 1-Class Starts**

I walked into my classroom, a machine of sorts floating behind me. Fourth years, perfect. They sat up in shock. I smiled. "Class, seeing as Professor Binns classes on MMH (modern Magical History) were not that popular, he is sticking to ancient history, while I am taking Modern Hstory. Sill me, I have to introduce myself. I am Professor Arigan" I told my stunned class. " I suspended my job as an Auror to take this position, because Modern history is important. And I know Professor Binns is far from...engaging" I hesitated. There was scattered agreement through out the room. "Now, some non-magical people, otherwise known as Muggle's have a saying that History is HIS STORY" I started, writing that on the board. As I wrote, I heard someone backchatting me. "And Mr Malfoy, the Muffilato does not work in my classroom, so 10 points from Sltherin for back chatting a Professor. And the same goes for you Mr Faulkener, 10 from Gryffindor as well. I may have been a Gryffindor once, but I am unbiased" I informed them as I finished writing. "Now, I believe in a practical approach to History, so I have here a memory projector. I''ll project memories onto this screen. We shall hear and see what is happening, but not be in it" I siad as I waved my wand. The machne set it's self up. "Hmmm...where were you up to with Binns?" "The start of the rise of You-Know-Who" A bushy haired girl piped up. "So...whose memories do I have? Can't be to scary, but I can show them the memory of that can't I...."I murmured. "Ah HAH!"I exclaimed. "Accio Beatrice's Memory!' I called. A small vial shot into my hand. "My Grandmother was an Auror, and this is her memory. We Arigan's preserve out memories so our descendants may look at them" I absent mindedly told my class. After a few seconds, the Memory was projeced onto the screen.........

_A heavily dark pregnant woman with dark har was pleading with a blonde haired man.. "Mrs Arigan... You're a Blood Traitor, mudblood and an Auror, I am afraid you will find no protection from the Dark Lord" The man smirked. "Please, Please Orefos. In the name of Melin offer me refuge. And if not me, then my husband at least." Orefos smiled cruelly. "Never" Beatrice sobbed._

"That Memory shows the prejeduce that was happening as Voldermort rose to power. Now, there should be some parchment your desk. It is a copy of some diary entries from several Muggles, Mudbloods and Purebloods who lived in those times. Don't read them yet,I will show you several more memories, which you will take notes on. After that, we will discuss them. And Class, I expect an essay on the diary entries and your view of the beginning, or an essay on the Memories By Monday And it HAS to be at least half a page. So, lets see this memory...

After class finished, I put my head in my hands as I sat at my desk. "Professor?" A small voice asked. I glanced up. Green eyes, messy black hair...."So you're Harry Potter" I said. The boy nodded. "You knew my parents" He said pointedly. "There's a photo of them on your desk" He added. I smiled. "Sharp, like Lily. Yes I knew them. They were my friends. Sirius and I met when I was three, and every second weekend afterwards, he stayed the night at my place. My Family is a pureblood one, we were, and still are, rich and connected. So Mrs Black had no objections to us as friends. Sirius met Jams when he went to Diagon Alley to get new robes. James was there for the same thing. So I met James. I was ten at the time. Lily was a cousin of mine, so I stayed with her on the weekends when Sirius wasn't over. And I met Remus on the train. Peter had met James, and was clinging to him like a burr. Alice was Lily's friend, so we all became friends. Lily and James hated eachother, and I had a bad feeling about Severus" I explained. "Can you tell me a bit about them?" Harry asked. I smiled. "Well, Lily was a hot-tempered girl, who was very stubborn and prideful. She was unfailingly Loyal, and had a strong sense of right and wrong. James was the same, except he was very reckless" I sighed. Harry smiled. " Thanks" He said as he made off. " Oh and Harry?" I called. He turned. I opened a drawer, and pulled out two photos. " For you" I said. " Now leave, you have potions I believe. And Harry, if you need help with the Tournament, I can provide some help" I said. Harry nodded, and backed out. As he did, a gaggling group of First Years strode in. " I am Professor Arigan Class, your New MMH teacher....."

**REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! If you do, I will give you many virtual gifts, and I will update!**

**Lots of love**

**Evil Angel Loves Chocolate**


	3. Chapter 2: Letters

**Short chapter....But it'll get better!!!!**

Chapter 2-Letters

Sirius Black was pacing. Remus was frowning as he watched his long-time friend growl as he stopped to read the letter.

_Padfoot,_

_Are you alright? I am. Mostly. I keep having these weird dreams, the exact same ones I wrote to you about earlier this year. The exact same people. I was chosen for the TriWizard Tournament, and I didn't enter it. It's really weird. And I can't back out of it. And Professor BInn's classes have been spilt up into Modern History and Ancient History, and we have a new teacher for Modern history. Her name's Professor Kat Arigan. She says she knew you...She told me a bit about my parents. Anyway, I better go. _

_Harry_

" Sirius, CALM DOWN!" Remus ordered. Sirius sat on an armchair, reluctantly. " The TriWizard Tournament? Moony, he's to young. He's IN TOO DEEP! And what is Dumbledore thinking of? Making him do that? GRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Sirius growled. Remus snatched the letter, and read over it. "Sirius, did you happen to read this section?" Remus asked shakily, his face pale. "No, I stopped after the Tournamnet bit...why?" He asked curiously. Remus held out the letter. " Read" He commanded. Sirius read. He paled, and froze. " It can't be....she died!" He whispered. " Obviously not Padfoot.....are you SURE she didn't scape?" He asked. Sirius shook his head. " She had a sprained ankle and she had been stunned. I saw her be carried away. And no one could last three moths of torture" Sirius said flatly. Remus sighed. " Kat could. You know how strong she was. She would of fought. And maybe she escaped. You never know Padfoot" Remus replied. Sirius ran a hand through his hair. " Then why didn't she try to find us?" Sirius asked, frustrated. " Maybe she couldn't, maybe she thought we wouldn't welcome her. You know Kat." Remus finished fondly. "I'm going Remus" Sirius announced. " Where?" " To Harry, he needs me" And before Remus could stop him, Sirius was gone. " Oh great...Molly will kill me" He muttered. Remus walked out, cursing under his breath.

**Review, Review AND review!**

**Love, **

**EvilAngelLovesChocolate**


	4. Chapter 3: Old Friends

**So, enjoy my chapter, sorry about them being so short!**

**EALC**

**CHAPTER 3-Old friends**

I stretched, yawning. I glnced outside. Why the HECK did I wake up this early on SATURDAY???? I took a quick shower and pulled on my clothes. I could get some flying in before breakfast hopefully. I crouched upon my windowsill, and willed myself to change. I felt thck feathers cover me, and my arms turned into wings. I was Goldwing now, a Hawk whose wing feathers were tipped with gold. I screeched and took off, enjoying the familiar feeling of the warm undercurrents lifting me up. I screeched once more, and dived. I pressed my wings against my sides as I plunged head-first downwards. Pulling up at the last moment, Irolled in the air. I smiled mentally as I remembered how Sirius would growl at me when i did that, worried about what would happen if I didn't pull up n time. " Kat, be careful" He had said. James would laugh. " SIRIUSLY Padfoot, lighten up. Kat's a Marauder, she'll be fine" I felt a tug at my insides as I remembered. My hawk-self protested as I let sorrow overcome me. Didn't you come out today to relax? Forget the past? My hawk-self argued. I sighed. I flew to a cave near Hogsmeade, a cave that held many happy memories. I darted inside, and saw it was occupied. A shaggy, flea-ridden bear-like dog was looking at me. It's head was cocked to one side, it's thoughtful grey eyes shining with wonder. The dog changed into a man. " Kat? Is it you? " He asked. I changed back. I walked up to him, and slapped him. " THAT'S for landing yourself in Azkaban" I scolded as he rubbed his face. I looked up at my old friend, and kissed his cheek. " That's for escaping" I whispered. " God's Sirius, I missed you so much" I choked on my words as I hugged him. I felt those familiar, strong arms pull me closer as they had fourteen years ago. " I did to Kat, I did too"

SIRIUS POV

I sat next to her, my arm around her shoulders, watching the sun rise. " I thought you were dead" I whispered. Kat looked at me, her beautiful grey-green eyes sad. "I was...believe me. Two months with some Death Eaters doesn't really count as part of your life" She said emptily. She tucked a strand of her wonderful, mahogany hair back. The rising sun glanced off it, bringing out the red, gold, chocolate, chestnut and honey in it. I smiled. Gods she was beautiful. Kat leaned on me, snuggling into my side. I chuckled. Kat turned her head and raised an eyebrow accusingly. " What's so funny?" She asked. "Just thinking about....stuff" I finished lamely. Kat resumed her previous position. A few minutes later, she rose. " I better get going....Fourth years are first today. And boy, that Draco Malfoy gets on my nerves" She complained. " Come back later?" I asked. She nodded. " Of course. Goodbye Sirius" She said as she kissed my cheek. As she turned away, I felt like stopping her, pulling her back next to me. But I couldn't. Even though my heart ached as I saw her change, I couldn't. I smiled as I saw her animagus form wing it's way to the castle. She is a hawk. Beautiful, deadly, strong....alone. " All Hawks are solitary, it's in their nature" She had said. And she had been solitary. Sometimes, only he I could bring a smile to her face. I remembered one summer when I was at James house, in the middle of the night. "Sirius...You are the only one who can make her smile anymore. You make my devotion to Lily look like.....well.....not really devoted?" James had offered meekly. I had chucked a pillow at him. " I don't like Kat" He had mumbled. James had grinned his famous crooked grin. " But this is LOVE we're talking about Sirius old mate. SIRIUSLY, when you were kids, you were glued at the hip. Then came Hogwarts and you two drifted....but now you're BEST FRIENDS again! I mean come on! McGonagall was laying bets with Flitwick about how long it would take for you and her to get together. MCGONAGALL AND FLITWICK!!!! Wake up and smell the roses!" James had yelled. I had promptly ignored my friend. " Shut up Prongs, She doesn't like me...." "Apparently she does, have you SEEN the way she looks at you?" James had asked. I pretended to be asleep. "Ignore me then....But she wont wait forever you know, make a move before you lose her" James had said. And just a few months later, I had asked to go out. Kat had merely smiled sadly and said. "You missed your chance Sirius, I liked you a few months back, but I wouldn't wait forever. Sorry" She had said as she walked off. I turned back into pafdoot, and my sensitive ears picked up a Hawks Screech. There it was again. Kat was enjoying herself. I smiled a doggy smile as he heard the raw joy in that familiar sound. Once more it sounded, before dying away. I padded inside his cave, and settled down to sleep.

BACK TO KAT POV

Sirius, god I missed him. I couldn't believe he escaped from Azkaban. I'd never been there, but I had seen dememntors before. And they gave me the creeps. As I changed into my robes, I saw Sirius's smiling face in my mind. I took away the years until he was young again. Even though time had taken it's toll, his eyes still held that spark they always had. I walked to the hall, ate, then ran to my classroom. I had work to do.

**Well, they've seen eachother....Review PLEASE!**

**EALC**


End file.
